Apps are developed for a wide variety of purposes. One type of App is web-based App (web App). A web App, for example, includes web application code that resides on a server. The web App is accessed using a browser on an end-user device. An advantage of web Apps is that they can be maintained and updated without distributing and installing software on local devices as well as inherent support for cross-platform compatibility. To develop a web App, a web integrated development environment (IDE) may be employed.
Conventional web Apps generally cannot access local resources, unlike a native App. For example, the web browser prevents access by the web App to native APIs. In other words, web Apps are not mobile enabled. Access to native APIs may be provided through hybrid Apps. Hybrid Apps are based on a mixture of native application code and web application code. However, there are still differences in implementations of web assets.
In the case where an App project requires both a hybrid and a web App, developers need an additional development process to ensure that the web assets are compatible and sound as either a web or a hybrid App. This requires longer development time for projects requiring both web and hybrid versions of the App. Furthermore, two code bases need to be maintained, one for the web version and the other for the hybrid version of the App. Maintaining two code bases is prone to errors as well as inefficient use of resources.
The present disclosure relates to a façade framework used to effectively and efficiently generate a unified application code (one code base) for both hybrid and web versions of an App.